La Catrina y La Revolución
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Una reunión organizada por USA interviene con los preparativos del día de muertos de México. Al pobre le pasa de todo desde dramas familiares, peleas, recuerdos felices y tristes de la revolución, etc. En esas fechas todos se divierten ¿no? México se divertirá a su manera… Alfred será quien pague las consecuencias.
1. Los latinos sufren de lo mismo

¡Hola! ¡Privet! ¡Nihao! ¡Hello! Fans de Hetalia…

Les traigo una nueva historia que fue la primera historia que pensé y que comencé a escribir con la intención de publicarlo en estas fechas. Es como un especial de Día de muertos y de la Revolución Mexicana. Ósea que quería un fanfic histórico y serio pero acabo en esto XD

¡Feliz Día de muertos a todos!

.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

Argentina: Martín Hernández pertenece a Rowein.

Chile: José Manuel González Rodríguez pertenece a Rowein.

El único de mi propiedad es…

**México:** José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Hidalgo Bocanegra De la Cruz alias "Chema".

**Pareja principal:** Rusia X México (Iván X José María) ¡Viva el RusMex!

**Otras parejas:** Argentina X Chile (Martin x Manuel) ¡Viva el ArgChi!

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras e intento asesinato de parte de México, España paternal y mucho YAOI.

**Aclaraciones:**

Asdfghjklñ – Narración en presente.

_Asdfghjklñ_ – _Recuerdos._

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**La Catrina y La Revolución **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Capitulo 1: Mexicanos, chilenos y argentinos sufren de lo mismo.**

**Washington D.C., USA. **

Había llegado al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de la ONU. Dejo su auto en el estacionamiento y se dirigió al elevador. En ese mes además de sus principales preocupaciones, preparaba la gran celebración en honor a toda una celebridad en su tierra, para su gran amiga… la hermosa _catrina*_.

Siempre los días cercanos a la celebración del día de muertos, los recuerdos de su vida como nación regresaban con mas fuerzas, el nunca olvidaba a todos aquellos que dieron su vida para que México fuera un país mejor. Las batallas ganadas y pérdidas regresaban en forma de sueños, aunque José María Emiliano sabía que eran sus recuerdos, dejándole sentimientos encontrados y con la garganta con un sabor agridulce.

Faltaba solo una semana para esa fecha tan importante, que le permitía estar con aquellos que dieron tanto por el, hasta su vida y que ya no están en este mundo. Estaba muy atareado con los preparativos… pero cierta aspiradora de hamburguesas convoco a una reunión mundial de suma importancia.

Observo la hora que marcaba su reloj de pulsera ¡Oh por la virgen santa y Quetzalcóatl! ¡Había llegado 50 minutos antes de la hora indicada!, Estaba realmente sorprendido, ¡Había llegado temprano! por lo regular llegaba tarde a las reuniones. Su record no pasaba de una hora, pero como saben los demás son una bola de exagerados.

Aunque no lo creyera la razón por la que no llegaba a tiempo era por el exceso de trabajo que tenía. No por nada en la lista de la OCDE del último año quedo en primer lugar con 2250 horas. No puede evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de todos al enterarse…

_….._

**_Suiza, época actual._**

_Todos los integrantes de la OCDE se encontraban en la sala de juntas, cada año se mostraban los primeros lugares en cada categoría, bueno se intentaba porque siempre terminaban incendiando la sala o algo peor, esta vez era diferente porque la sede era la casa de Suiza y los amenazó con llenarlos de balas si rompían sus cosas. Ya se habían dado a conocer los resultados de todas las categorías excepto una._

_- La última categoría es "Tiempo promedio de horas de trabajo anual por trabajador"…_

_- ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!_

_- ¡Cállate tonto fratello! Quiero saber quién gano como "la nación más trabajadora"._

_- Alemania ganara fratello ve…_

_- ¡No seas tonto Feliciano! Dudo que el macho patatas gane algo._

_- ¡Mi aniki ganara da ze!…_

_- Lo más seguro es que gane Japón._

_- Estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con el gato dormilón._

_- ¡Todos se equivocan! – Se levanto de su asiento Canadá con la lista en la mano. Miro a sus congéneres, por primera vez no lo ignoraron, se ruborizo al ser el centro de atención._

_- ¡Mon cher habla de una vez!_

_- La nación que más trabaja en el mundo es… ¡México con un promedio de 10 horas diarias!_

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, China se desmayo, Japón se puso pálido mientras Grecia le daba palmaditas en la espalda mostrándole su apoyo; Rusia, Italia y Alemania fueron a felicitar a México por su esfuerzo._

_- ¡En segundo lugar Chile!_

_- ¡Esos son mis hijos! ¡No es genial Lovi! Fusososo…_

_- ¡Vámonos a comer Maldición!_

_- ¡El Hero es el ganador! ¡México hizo trampa!_

_- ¡De que murieron los quemados… de ardidos!* – Respondió José María con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Estados Unidos debería aprender a perder da – Sonrió como siempre. _

_- ¡El Hero trabaja más que México! ¡Yo soy el primer lugar! – Siguió gritando a los cuatro vientos su supuesta victoria._

_- Les ganamos compa´* – Dio un codazo suave a Chile._

_- Si po´… – Sonrió, se lo restregaría a Argentina en cuanto llegara a casa. – ¡Ándate a la chucha weón!* – Le grito a Alfred que no dejaba de gritar._

_- ¡No te sulfures!*… ¡Vamos por unas chelas*! ¡Yo invito! – Palmeo cariñosamente la espalda de su primo. _

_- Claro weón – Siguió a su pariente a la salida._

_México se fue de parranda con su primo e invitaron a toda la familia latinoamericana y a Canadá. Hicieron una fiesta latina a la que no dudaron en colarse los europeos y asiáticos._

_….._

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Ahogo un bostezo con su mano. – Más vale que sea importante como decía el memorándum – Enfoco su mirada al techo. Esperaba que el asunto a tratar fuera tan importante como para que su jefe lo hubiera despertado a las 4 am en sábado. Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había llegado al piso seleccionado. Se dirigió a la sala donde se escuchaban murmullos. Abrió la puerta despacio.

- ¡Buenos días señores y señoritas! _¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!_* – Tuvo que gritar por el ruido de la sala, su voz salió jovial como siempre, la sala quedo en completo silencio.

Todos voltearon a verlo, mas de una nación grito de la impresión, las naciones más cercanas al mexicano se quedaron con la boca abierta o balbucieron cosas no entendibles, Cuba se pregunto si estaba alucinando, Austria y Estados Unidos pensaron en cambiar la graduación de sus lentes, Rusia se pregunto qué le sucedía a su Yosef, algunos se tallaron los ojos pensando que estaban soñando, hubo quien se debatía en dejar de beber alcohol antes de la reunión, la mayoría suspiro aliviados de que llegara temprano por una vez en su vida y los más despistados se preguntaban qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¡José María mi pequeño! ¡Dale un abrazo a papa! – Antonio se recupero de su sorpresa, después de que Lovino le diera un cabezazo y se levanto a darle un abrazo a uno de sus "pequeños", México correspondió un poco, eso lo descoloco.

- ¡Hola Toño! ¿Qué cuentas? – Le dio palmaditas en la espalda y se alejo de España, era feliz ¡La sala estaba tranquila! ¡Estaba su familia! Y lo mejor de todo ¡El día de muertos lo pasaría con su caramelito de vodka! ¡Gracias Virgencita! ¡Gracias Quetzalcóatl! ¡Gracias a todos los dioses!

- ¡Te sientes bien! – Lo miro preocupado, José María siempre le gritaba que dejara de tratarlo como un niño y no lo llamara "Mi pequeño". Hoy no le había reclamado ese hecho.

- ¡Perfecto! – Localizo a sus hermanos y primos, los iría a saludar. – Te dejo… voy a saludar a la familia – Visualizo a su guerrero de vodka, hoy se veía más sexy que de costumbre, por suerte había un asiento disponible a su lado.

España lo había tomado del brazo y lo estaba asfixiando con el abrazo que le estaba dando. Disimuladamente dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba Rusia, este solo mantenía su mirada fija en la escena.

- ¡Eres tan lindo mi pequeño! _Fusososo _– Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la de José María.

Sus hermanos y primos se estaban carcajeando a su costa y uno que otro se mostraba preocupado por su actitud. Algunos países se aguantaban la risa y otros más se carcajeaban descaradamente de su situación. Finlandia e Italia ponían cara de "Qué tierno". Intentaba quitarse de España de encima… ¡Estaba siendo la burla del mundo!

- Toño ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?…

- ¡Otro ratito!

- ¡Me estas apachurrando!

_- Fusososo_

- _¡Vete a ver si ya puso la marrana!*_

- ¡No seas malo con papá!

- ¡Quítate de encima cabrón!

- ¡No le hables así a papa!

- _¡Ahora si se te apareció el chamuco!*_

Entre malas palabras de José María y algunas llaves y maniobras de lucha libre mexicana logro sacarse de encima al pulpo Paul digo España.

- ¡José María es cruel con papá! – Corrió a abrazar a Manuel bajo la mirada fastidiada de Martín.

- ¡España ándate a la chucha! – Empezó a forcejear con su "queridísimo padre" mientras le regalaba insultos.

José María se dirigió a su asiento para estar cerca SU Iván, pero se dio cuenta que le había ganado el lugar Bela-chan. Por cosas del destino había un asiento disponible a 8 sillas de él, bueno ya era algo, con paso firme se dirigió hacia allá. Tendría como compañeros a Cuba, China y los nórdicos.

- ¡Deja a mi chilenito en paz che! – Se levanto de su asiento, nadie podía tocar a su novio más que él.

- ¡Suéltame weón! – Demandaba ser puesto en libertad.

- ¡Suelta a mi Manu ahora o _te cago a palos_!* boludo! – Dio un ultimatum a Antonio, este soltó al chileno.

- ¡Tú también eres cruel con papa Martín! – Ignoro al español, solo le preocupaba su pareja en ese momento.

- Te encuentras bien Manu… – Sintió que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo. El español abrazaba al argentino como boa constrictora.

- ¡Papá los quiere a todos!

José María se les quedo viendo mientras dejaba su portafolio en el asiento. Sonrió al ver al "groso" de Martin batallando para librarse de Antonio.

- ¡Toño suéltalo o volverás viudo a Manuel antes de casarse! – Grito Cuba con un puro en los labios.

España soltó a Argentina, no sin antes decirles que el pagaría la boda y quería nietos lo más pronto posible. La pareja puso una cara de incredulidad. México soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de sus primos. Se dirigió al asiento de su amado ruso, apenas dio un paso hacia adelante cuando un grupo lo rodeo, cerrándole el paso.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Información.

**Catrina:** La muerte, toda una celebridad del Día de muertos aquí en mi México lindo y querido.

**¡De que murieron los quemados… de ardidos!:** Los envidiosos no deben enojarse. Eso no cambiara los resultados.

**Compa´:** contracción de compadre, se usa para definir que una persona es tu amigo, te agrada o le tienes cierta confianza.

**¡Ándate a la chucha weón!**: Mandaron a Alfred a la loma.

**No te sulfures:** No te enfades.

**Chelas:** Cervezas.

**¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!:** "Estoy aquí" es para darse importancia, siempre le grito eso a mi madre cuando llego de la escuela.

**¡Vete a ver si ya puso la marrana!: **En pocas palabras que España se aleje.

**¡Ahora si se te apareció el chamuco!:** Te voy a golpear.

**¡Suéltame o te cago a palos!:** Suéltame o te golpeo.

México es el país más trabajador del mundo desde los últimos años. Me base en una tira de Chaos Dark Lord que está en Deviantart. Recomiendo que visiten su galería de Hetalia dedicada a México. El segundo lugar este último año (2011) lo ocupa Chile, lo vi en la página de la OCDE. José María y Manuel son muy trabajadores.

Junten los dobles espacios para que vean la tabla en la página de la OCDE.

** www. oecd / employment/ average-annual- working-time _20752342-table8 **

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, envíenme sus opiniones, acepto todos.


	2. Dramas familiares y continentales

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

Brasil: Luciano da Silva pertenece a hinata-neko.

Colombia: Catalina Gómez pertenece a Guasiarti.

Ecuador: Francisco Burgos Torres pertenece a Nefis.

Perú: Miguel A. Prado pertenece a Kuraudi.

Venezuela: María Miranda de la Coromoto Páez pertenece a hinaichigo15.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia X México (Iván X José María).

**Advertencias: **Drama y lenguaje de los latinos,lenguaje florido eintento asesinato de parte de México, naciones furiosas y potencialmente homicidas, locuras de la escritora.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**La Catrina y La Revolución**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Capitulo 2: Dramas familiares y continentales.**

Alzo su rostroencontrándose con los rostros preocupados de algunos de sus hermanos y primos, otros solo estaban ahí por chismosos y los demás porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer en lo que empezaba la reunión.

- ¿Te sientes bien Chema?

- Perfecto, no te preocupes _carnal*._

- _Causa*_ has estado muy raro…

- _No te fijes*_ estoy bien _compa´*._

- ¿Seguro que no es tu imaginación Miguel?

- Estoy seguro Francisco.

- ¡Que te dije de las drogas José María!

- No estoy…

- ¿Cuánto tequila bebiste anoche?

- No he tomado desde ayer…

- ¡Eso es! ¡Traigan botellas de tequila!

- ¡Son como las espinacas de Popeye para Chema!

- Che vos, vení acá – Paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de José María.

- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto ezxtrañado.

- Te caíste de la cama ¿Verdad? – Sonrió con burla.

- _Naranjas* _ El _Calderas_* me dijo que nos subían la deuda externa si no venia lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Porque tienes vendada la muñeca? – Catalina se había dado cuenta que Chema tenia vendada la mano izquierda.

- ¡Ah Eso! Hace unos días se me _desconchinfló_* el _carro_* y pos´ me tuve que ir en _micro*_ a _chambear*_. Los choferes manejan como si los persiguiera el mismo el _chamuco*,_ me caí cuando dieron el _frenon*_ y acabe lastimándome la muñeca… ¡Esos _weyes*_ se creen _Toretto*_!

- Espero que te recuperes pronto Chema

- Gracias _Cata*_

- El _pibe*_ se _hizo bosta* _ja ja ja ja ja ja

- ¡_Cierra el pico*_ Martín!

- No me digas que tu eres _Edgar* _¡Ya decía yo que te parecías mucho a él!

- ¡Nunca dejas de _ahuizotar*_ verdad cabrón!_ ¡Eres peor que diputado en elección!*_

- ¡_Tincho_* deja de _webiar*_!

- Pero Manu… si es gracioso – Estallo en carcajadas.

- ¡Pele es mejor jugando futbol y Maradona es su _chacha*! _–Luciano sonrió con superioridad ante lo dicho por México.

- ¡Retráctate!

- _¡No te me esponjes!*_ eres bueno en el fútbol…

- ¡Soy un groso!

- Solamente eres superado por Brasil, Inglaterra, España, Alemania, Italia, Francia…

- ¡Te voy a cagar a palos _pelotudo*_!

- ¡Éntrale! _¡No te rajes!*_

Martin lanzo un puño hacia José María Emiliano, este lo detuvo con la mano y mando un puño hacia el argentino que no pudo esquivarlo. Era una lluvia de puños y patadas, esquivadas y acertadas por ambos. En un descuido Argentina tecleó a México, como respuesta le fue aplicada una llave de lucha libre. Martin no tardo en deshacerse de la llave, por su parte José María lanzo una patada que _por un pelo* _ le daba a Argentina…

- ¡Alto los dos! ¡Dejen de pelear por una vez en la vida! – Apareció Cuba para poner orden.

Ambos detuvieron su pelea, la voz de Jorge era imponente. Las naciones bufaron molestas, estaban disfrutando de la pelea.

- ¡Insulto al dios Maradona! – Hizo un puchero señalando a José María con el dedo.

- ¡Ya no son unos niños para dar estos espectáculos! – Intervino Francisco, le recordaban las peleas de sus hermanas Catalina y María.

- ¡El _chilpayate*_ es Martín! – Suspiro con algo de frustración, iría a ver a su ruso.

- ¡Chema! – Grito llamando la atención del aludido.

- ¿Que cuentas Jorge? – Mostro esa sonrisa herencia de su padre.

- Sabes muy bien como es Martin… – Dijo serio.

- Lo sé pero es divertido _seguirle la corriente* – Admitió con descaro._

- No tienes remedio – Suspiro frustrado. Parecía que ese par no tenía otra manera de expresar que se agradaban más que a golpes.

- El gringo secuestro tus botellas de tequila y mezcal ¿Verdad?

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡El cejón le hecho una maldición!

- Eso explica porque actúa extraño.

- Muchachos…

- ¡Sus hechizos ni siquiera le hacen cosquillas a un gato!

- ¡Pero su comida es mortal!

- ¡¿El Pirata renegado le dio sus letales scones?!

Todos miraron a José María con terror…

- No saquen conclusiones…

- ¡Un medico!

- ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No vayas a la luz Chema!

- Esper… espe… rense… no… he… comi… do… na… – Era sacudido violentamente por Guatemala y Costa Rica gritándole que no siguiera la luz al final del túnel.

- ¡Que alguien le hable a una ambulancia!

-¡Dios llévame a mí! ¡No te lleves a mi hijo!

- ¡Hermano no nos dejes!

- ¡Torito ~!

Rusia al escuchar gritar a México quiso ir a su rescate pero sabía que su moreno no le perdonaría su intervención, su honor y su orgullo de macho estaba en juego, además sabía que era capaz de solucionar el asunto solo. Aun así no despego su vista de José María para disgusto de Sofía, aun no le acababa de gustar la relación de su hermano con el ruso. Después de gritos desesperados, algunos golpes, José María tuvo que utilizar una silla como escudo y un paraguas como arma para evitar que lo subieran a una camilla.

- ¡Alto! Agradezco que se preocupen por mí… – Intento sonreír. – Solo quiero aclarar que no estoy ebrio ni me fumado un _porro*_, mi tequila y el mezcal están a salvo, no he comido nada que haya cocinado Arthur y… – Respiro profundo. – ¡Los hechizos de Inglaterra me hacen _lo que el viento a Juárez*_! ¡Estoy bien! – Termino aventando las cosas por ahí.

Los paramédicos se fueron maldiciendo que los hubieran llamado en balde. Los latinos se retiraron del lugar al ver que México estaba _vivito y coleando*. _José María mas tranquilo se alejo de sus hermanos y busco con la mirada a su ruso.

- Privet Yosef – Sonrió sinceramente al ver a su novio dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Hola Iván – Casi llegaba a donde estaba su pareja…

- ¡Ustedes dos vayan a sus asientos! – Les grito suiza.

México le mando una mirada de asesino psicópata mientras un aura rojioscura lo empezaba a envolver. Rusia empezó a blandir su tubería mientras su típica aura oscura lo envolvía. A Suiza le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y agarro su arma por si acaso. Molestos cada uno regresó a su asiento.

Se escucho que alguien abría la puerta, era Alfred seguido de Canadá y Kumajiro. Estados unidos tomo asiento en un extremo de la sala, el mismo lugar que ocupaba Alemania cuando dirigía la reunión.

- ¡Hello my friends! Ha ha ha – Saludo sonriente como siempre.

- Debe ser importante para mandarnos el mensaje en la madrugada – Alemania con su cara de siempre mientras cuidaba que Feliciano no comiera por error algún scone que Inglaterra trajera de contrabando.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡El Hero los cita por algo súper importante! – Siguió siendo Don sonrisas.

- ¿Cual es el asunto gordo emancipado? – Arthur tomo un sorbo de su delicioso te.

- El asunto por el que están hoy aquí es… – Todos lo miraron con atención.

- ¡Habla de una vez bastardo! – Lovino se estaba desesperando.

- ¡La fiesta de Halloween en casa del Hero! Ha ha ha

Todo quedo en silencio… mala señal…

- ¡El cerdo capitalista debería dejar de hacer perder el tiempo de Rusia! – Su aura oscura creció terriblemente rápido, haciendo que muchos buscaran refugio.

- ¡¿Eso es todo maldito Yankee imperialista?! ¡¿Eso era un asunto de seguridad mundial?! – Venezuela le aventó una botella de agua que le dio en la cara a Alfred.

- ¡Blody Hell! ¡Deja de hacerme perder tiempo! – Inglaterra le espeto furioso.

- ¡Maldito gringo hijo de puta! ¡Deja de pensar solo en ti! ¡Vete a la chingada! – México lo miro con ojos carmesí mientras de su cuerpo salía un aura rojioscura. Tenía demasiado trabajo y una celebración en puerta como para desperdiciar el tiempo en estupideces de su vecino. Enojado le aventó los scones de Inglaterra que estaban más duros que las piedras, para su suerte acertó 5 veces de 7.

-¡No todos tenemos tu tiempo para desperdiciarlo! – Cuba quería darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero en vez de eso ayudo a México a lanzarle scones a Estados unidos, para su suerte acertó 5 veces de 8.

- ¡Ore sama es demasiado grandioso para perder su valioso tiempo! – No estaba para trivialidades cuando tenía que ayudar a West con la situación económica que del país.

- ¡Joder Alfred! ¡Sabes que muchos estamos en una situación crítica! – Espeto molesto. Había pendientes y había perdido el día por culpa de la reunión.

- ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho en la llamada! – Estaba algo molesto. Adiós a sus horas de sueño.

Hubo reclamos, gritos e insultos de todas partes de la sala, en especial de los latinos, Vietnam, Corea del Norte, Romano, China, entre otros. Austria, Alemania, Hungría y Suiza lo miraron con ganas de golpearlo a puños, con un sartén o darle un disparo. Noruega y Suecia fruncieron el seño molestos.

Venezuela le aventó una silla, quiso darle una paliza a Estados Unidos pero fue detenida por Ecuador, Colombia y Panamá. Romano le siguió, siendo sostenido por Feliciano y Antonio. Gilbert fue inmovilizado por Ludwing y Francis antes de que le demostrara porque fue una grandiosa nación a Alfred.

México intento lanzarle uno de sus famosos derechazos a Estados Unidos, pero fue detenido por Brasil, Chile, Costa Rica y Perú quienes lo agarraron con fuerza. Situaciones parecidas se repitieron, haciendo de la sala un campo de batalla.

José María intento soltarse de sus primos, pero no cedían ni un ápice, lo dejaron patalear y lanzar insultos a gusto en español, sus 67 lenguas nativas, ruso, italiano, francés, inglés británico, japonés, alemán, sueco, chino y uno que otro idioma inventado que dejo perplejo a quienes no lo conocían y a los que eran cercanos también le miraron un poco sorprendidos por la velocidad que salían insultos de México, pues ya estaban más que acostumbrados a sus arranques de ira con cierto gringo.

Después de dos horas todos se tranquilizaron…

Cansado dejó de forcejear, cuando estuvieron seguros que México ya se había tranquilizado lo soltaron. Molesto se sentó sin decir palabra.

- La reunión al fin va a comenzar… ¡Todos a sus asientos! – Alemania los miro con seriedad. – Estados Unidos puedes comenzar.

Alfred solo asintió.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Información.

**Carnal:** Hermano, amigo, etc.

**Causa: **En Perú es Amigo, compañero, camarada.

**No te fijes: **No te preocupes.

**Compa´:** apocope de compadre. En México es para referirse a un amigo, camarada, compañero, persona confiable, etc.

**Naranjas:** Igual a decir No. Me lo fusile de la telenovela "María Mercedes" XD

**El Calderas:** Nombre cariñoso para el jefe de México.

**Desconchinflo:** Dejar de funcionar un aparato o una cosa.

**Carro:** Automóvil.

**Micro:** apocope de microbús. Transporte público.

** Chambear:** Trabajar.

** Chamuco:** El diablo.

** Frenón:** Frenar rápidamente o abruptamente.

** Weyes:** hombres, sujetos, tipos, personas, etc.

**Torreto:** Referencia a Dominic Toretto, personaje que interpreto Vin Diesel en "Rápido y Furioso". La idea la tome del video de "Werevertumorro" titulado "Transporte público". Recomiendo que lo vean a partir del minuto 06:41 y sabrán de lo que les hablo.

¡Aunque usted no lo crea sucede! Los conductores creen que están en la película y se retan quien llega primero al semáforo más cercano ¡Tenía que ser México! ¡Aun así aun amo a mi país!

**Cata:** Catalina

**Pibe:** Niño.

**Se hizo bosta:**Se cayó.

**Cierra el pico:** Cállate.

**Edgar:** Un muchacho que se cayó de un tronco. Vean el video en you tube para que se rían con gusto. ¡Mendigo Tincho deja a mi México en paz!

**Ahuizotar:** Molestar mucho.

**¡Eres peor que diputado en elección!: **En mi México lindo y querido, en época de elecciones los candidatos a diputados, senadores, presidente, etc. hacen de todo con tal de tener tu voto, es una tortura tenerlos atrás de ti intentando convencerte de que votes por ellos.

**Tincho:** Martín ósea Argentina.

**Webiar: **En chile es molestar.

**Chacha:** Sirvienta_._

**¡No te me esponjes!:** No te enojes.

**Pelotudo:** Se utiliza para alguien que realmente molestó con lo que hizo.

**¡No te rajes!:** No te retractes.

**Por un pelo: **Por poco.

**Chilpayate:** En México se les llama así a los niños pequeños.

**Seguirle la corriente:** Hacerle caso.

**Porro:** Cigarro de marihuana.

**Lo que el viento a Juárez:** No le hace nada.

**Vivito y coleando:** México estaba vivo y a salvo.

Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron valiosos reviews

¡Me suben el ánimo y me dan ganas de continuar esta historia!

¡Gracias a los que me leyeron aunque no me dejaron ningún review!...

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. La reunión empieza

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia X México (Iván X José María).

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje mexicano, naciones sacándole canas verdes a Estados Unidos, locuras de la autora.

**Aclaraciones:**

Asdfghjklñ = tiempo presente.

_[… asdfghjklñ …] = sueño de México._

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**La Catrina y La Revolución**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Capitulo 3: La reunión empieza.**

José María no quitaba la mirada de su vecino, si las miradas mataran Alfred ya había muerto unas 200 veces. Estados Unidos carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de sus congéneres.

- ¡Todos están invitados a la Fiesta de Halloween del Hero ha ha ha!

- ¿Eso es todo? – Austria pregunto cortésmente.

- ¡El Hero aun no termina! ha ha ha

- _Para luego es tarde*_ gringo – Suspiro con molestia.

- ¡No soy gringo Joseph! – Hizo un puchero de niño pequeño.

- Lo eres… cerdo capitalista da – Sonrió macabramente dulce.

- ¡Cállate comunista! – Lanzo una mirada fulminante al ruso.

- No olviden que es un Yankee imperialista – Sonrió burlona María.

- ¡No es cierto! – Espeto molesto.

- ¡Blody Hell! ¡Dejen que termine de hablar! – Empezaba a sentir estrés.

- Tiene razón Arturo… – Dijo con un semblante serio, muy raro en el.

- ¡Mi nombre es Arthur! – Se levanto de su asiento molesto.

- Como decía – Ignoro el reclamo. – Entre más rápido avance la reunión, pronto regresaremos a los asuntos realmente importantes – Sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡Joseph! – Hizo un puchero de niño pequeño.

- José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Hidalgo Bocanegra de la Cruz para ti aunque te cueste más trabajo… – Su rostro siguió serio. – Alfredo ~ – Volvió su sonrisa.

- ¡Iggy! – Miro a su ex tutor con cara de huérfano de guerra.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así gordo emancipado! – Suspiro Arthur cruzado de brazos. – México guarda silencio – Miro con molestia al mexicano quien ni siquiera lo miro.

- Thank you Iggy... ¡Sera la mejor de todos los tiempos!

- ¡_Ve al grano de una vez* _gringo! – Su voz salió demandante, solo quería irse ya a su pintoresco hogar.

- ¡El Hero tiene sorpresas para este año ~! ¡Nadie puede faltar!

- _No sé porque me empeño en bañar al puerco solo pierdo jabón y el tiempo*_ – Susurro para sí mismo, harto de estar ahí perdiendo tiempo que es lo que menos le sobra. Los nórdicos y China miraron con confusión al mexicano, aun no se acostumbraban a su forma de hablar.

- ¡Que buena comparación! – Estallo en carcajadas el cubano llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Iggy! – Chillo Alfred frustrado. México solo sonrió.

- ¡Cuba guarda silencio! – Alemania irritado se había levantado de su asiento.

Todo quedo en silencio. Estados unidos empezó a hablar sobre su fiesta de Halloween, los cantantes que contrato, la comida que eran hamburguesas con motivos de la fiesta, las bebidas que serviría, los juegos, los regalos y un sinfín de cosas que a México le _valía un rábano*_.

Agradeció que en esta ocasión se les permitiera sentarse como quisieron, gracias a dios no tenía que estar cerca del gringo como la veces que los sentaban por regiones, no era del todo malo pues estaba Canadá, el problema era que ni siquiera podían hablar tranquilamente porqué el gringo no dejaba de gritar que era un héroe.

José María saco su Black Berry y abrió su correo electrónico. Leyó todos, le avisaban que la mayoría de los preparativos ya estaban terminados, suspiro, había menos preocupaciones. Termino de mandarle instrucciones a su _mano derecha*_. Abrió el reproductor de música, se coloco los audífonos y apoyo su rostro sobre ambas manos.

Aburrido, dio una mirada inspeccionando a su alrededor, todos estaban haciendo su santa voluntad, solo los que estaban cerca a Alfred ponían atención o al menos fingían interés. Observo a Dinamarca durmiendo… de hecho inconsciente, la marca de una enciclopedia en su frente se lo confirmaba… ya se le hacía raro no escuchar su estruendosa risa.

Por otro lado Antonio dormía abrazado a Lovino mientras murmuraban algo de deliciosos tomates, mas al fondo estaba Martín metiéndole mano a Manuel que estaba _más rojo que un acocil* _y le daba uno que otro _zape*_. Kiku dormía junto a Heracles… ¡Japón durmiendo en una reunión!… de algo estaba seguro Hungría tendría mucho material para su club.

Sonrió con sorna cuando se fijo en Inglaterra, se veía cansado y hasta podía apostar que deseaba abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo pero siempre se despertaba con los gritos del amante de hamburguesas.

- Bendito karma… merece una foto – Acallo un bostezo con la mano, ahora Arthur no tendría cara para reprocharle por aquella vez que se quedo bien dormido.

Una gran parte de las naciones estaba en el séptimo sueño, otros se contaban chismes, de vez en cuando Rusia, Venezuela, Vietnam y Cuba interrumpían a Estados Unidos. Era divertido ver esa cara de frustración en Alfred cada vez que le _ponían peros*_ a sus "geniales" ideas. Sus parpados le pedían cerrarse, intento no dormirse pero estaba siendo muy difícil. Empezó a cabecear, estuvo dos veces a punto de darse un _trancazo*_ en la mesa, al final se acurruco lo más cómodo posible pa' dormir.

Un par de horas más tarde…

José María se removió un poco y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles para Cuba quien lo observaba curioso, le intrigaba el hecho que su primo durmiera como si nada con los gritos de la pelea que empezaron hace un buen rato Francia e Inglaterra.

_[…_

_Su jefe lo había mandado a revisar la producción de las haciendas, iban muy bien, gracias a la gente que explotaban en el trabajo. Su corazón se oprimió al verlos y reprimió las ganas de cortarle la cabeza al hacendado o metería en más problemas a su gente. Suspiro, era hora de regresar con Díaz, muy a su pesar._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto al ver un grupo de mercenarios._

_- Esperan a un asesino – Su semblante era serio._

_- ¿Asesino? ¿A quién mato? – Le entro la curiosidad._

_- Al dueño de la hacienda vecina – Siguió ensillando al caballo._

_- ¿Por qué razón? – Se dirigió al caballerango._

_- Pues los campesinos dicen que el patrón agredió a la hermana mayor del chamaco._

_- Vaya… si es listo no volverá – Si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo._

_- La madre acaba de fallecer – Suspiro terminando de colocar la brida._

_- Creen que vendrá al velorio – No pregunto, afirmo._

_- Eso esperan – Acabo de colocar las provisiones para el camino._

_- Me voy – Se subió a su hermoso prieto azabache._

_- Espere a sus escoltas – Sugirió el caballerango._

_- No me pasara nada – No deseaba ser vigilado como un niño._

_- Señor… - No pudo terminar porque José María había partido a galope._

_Había avanzado un buen tramo cuando de los arbustos salió un joven casi de su misma edad, con ropa harapienta y un machete en la mano. José María solo lo observo y por lo que le había comentado el caballerango, ese chico podría ser a quien buscaba. _

_- Dame todo lo que traigas – Ordeno serio aquel joven._

_- Eres al que buscan – Afirmo tranquilo._

_- Eso a usted no le importa – Le respondió a la defensiva._

_- Deberías alejarte, la casa de tu madre y los alrededores están rodeados por hombres de la hacienda del difunto._

_- Con un carajo… me lleva – Mascullo palabras ininteligibles para José María, sin dejar de apuntarle con el machete._

_De repente a lo lejos se escucho el galopar de varios caballos. Su corazón le decía que debía ayudar a ese chico… y lo haría. Se apeo y saco su arma, provocando que el adolescente sujetara el machete a la defensiva. _

_- Toma el arma y el caballo, no vuelvas… será mejor para todos – El muchacho le miro sorprendido, agarro el arma y se subió al caballo, antes de partir lo miro._

_- ¿Cuál es su nombre? _

_- José María… Chema De la Cruz._

_- No lo olvidare nunca… lo prometo._

_- Vete de una vez - José María sonrió. El caballo partió a todo galope perdiéndose a la vista. Diez minutos después llegaron sus escoltas junto a 5 soldados._

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto uno de sus niñeras, los demás lo miraron con indiferencia._

_- Un hombre se llevo todo ¿Cómo quieres que este? – Fingió estar enojado._

_- ¡Es el! – Hablo al parecer el líder._

_- ¿Por dónde se fue? – La voz era fría, no le gusto para nada ese sujeto._

_- A la derecha – Señalo el camino contrario al que había tomado el muchacho. Los soldados partieron sin dirigirle más palabras. _

_…]_

- No lo encontraran… idiotas – Sonreia buscando una posición más cómoda. Costa Rica alzo una ceja intrigado.

- Chema… – Lo llamo suavemente, no quería sobresaltarlo; viendo que no surtía efecto, lo sacudió levemente.

- _'perate _– Intento quitarse la mano del hombro.

- José María Emiliano… – Comenzó con un tono de voz que advertía nada bueno.

Iba a darle una paliza a quien interrumpía su sueño… ¡Esperen un minuto! esa voz es de… su cerebro hizo click y se levanto bruscamente, tirando la silla en el proceso, sacándole un susto a quienes estaban por ahí. Fijo su vista en su hermano.

- ¿Qué paso? – Se tallo los ojos y se estiro. ¡Qué buen sueño había tenido!

- ¡Te quedaste dormidote! – Lo regaño, su hermano debería poner atención, aunque el tema de la reunión era un fiasco.

- Dime que ya termino la reunión – Puso cara de cachorro, ignorando el regaño.

- No… – Suspiro. – Es el receso – Rezo internamente para que su hermano no cometiera homicidio.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Me lleva la chingada! – Mascullo en voz baja. – Bueno _'tons_ vayamos a comer al jardín – Suspiro cansado. Le haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

- Estados Unidos cerró las puertas con candado… – Dijo en voz baja presintiendo nada bueno.

- ¿Y? – Al ver el rostro de Costa Rica supo que algo no estaba bien.

- Perdió la llave, estamos encerrados hasta que la encuentren sus empleados – Se sobo las sienes algo frustrado.

- ¡Maldito gringo!… – Una sombra paso por su rostro. Si seguía encerrado se volvería loco y ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

- Nos espera para empezar a comer – Señalo con la cabeza a la familia latinoamericana.

- Vamos pues – Jalo a su hermano hacia donde estaba sus hermanos y primos.

Todos empezaron a sentarse junto a sus amigos y familia para disfrutar del almuerzo. Los bálticos se reunieron con los nórdicos sin que Rusia intentara detenerlos. China se fue con Corea y Hong Kong, Rusia se quedo con sus hermanas, etc.

- ¡Hace falta la música! – Sugirió Luciano tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Tienes razón che! – Grito Martin abrazado como lapa a Manuel.

- ¡Buena idea carnal! – Se tomo un caballito. – ¡A cantar se ha dicho!

Todos se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Que empiece la fiesta! – Fue el grito de los latinos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Información.

**Para luego es tarde:** Que se apure.

**¡Ve al grano de una vez!:** Que se enfoque en el tema central y no se distraiga.

**¡Ni en sus sueños guajiros**!: No sucederá ni en tus mejores sueños.

**No sé porque me empeño en bañar al puerco solo pierdo jabón y el tiempo:** Es inútil intentar cambiar a una persona. Para que me entiendan, para que bañar a un puerco si al rato se ir a revolcar en el lodo y estará otra vez sucio.

**Valer un rábano:** No le da importancia.

**Mano derecha:** Persona de confianza en el trabajo.

**Más rojo que un acocil:** Sonrojarse.

**Zape:** Golpe en la nuca.

**Poner peros:** Poner objeciones a una propuesta.

**Trancazo:** Golpe muy fuerte.

**'perate:** Espérate.

**'tons:** Entonces.

Sé que este capítulo esta medio aburrido pero se los recompensare en el siguiente…

Para las fans de Prusia… ¡Entra en acción!... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Fiesta

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

**Otras parejas:** Spamano, PruAus, LietPol, DenNor, HongIce, ArgChi.

**Advertencias: **Bullyng a Iggy,** Francis**, peleas intercontinentales, vandalismo, sartenazos de Hungría, naciones lujuriosas… lo típico.

**Aclaraciones: **

Allistor Kirkland: Escocia (El nombre lo tome prestado de** KuroDerpy**).

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**La Catrina y La Revolución **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Capitulo 4: Fiesta**

Hubo gritos de aprobación de la mayoría…

- ¡Por fin una fiesta!

- ¡_Pachanga_*! ¡Pachanga!

Pero en una fiesta nunca puede faltar el aguafiestas…

- ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer una fiesta! – Su cara era seria y una venita saltaba en su sien.

- ¡Necesitas salir a divertirte más seguido Iggy! Ha ha ha – Coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros del inglés provocando un estremecimiento en el otro.

- ¡Cierra la boca gordo emancipado! – Se alejo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Necesitas algo de amour mon ami – Le mando una mirada lujuriosa al inglés.

- ¡Bloody vine bastard! – Respiro profundo y soltó el aire despacio, él era un caballero… ¡No les daría el placer de verlo enojado!

- ¡Acepta! ¡Te quitaras esa cara de mal cogido! – Sonrió el argentino con burla logrando su objetivo.

- Malditos… – Susurro… ese par estaba conspirando en su contra.

- Tal vez podría ayudarte Arthur ~ – Suspiro el francés acercándose demasiado al inglés.

Inglaterra como respuesta dio unos pasos atrás para evitar el contacto. Yao avanzaba con cautela entre la multitud de naciones mirando a todos lados para evitar ser sorprendido por Im Song Yoo. No supo en qué momento término chocando contra el inglés, fue a dar al frio suelo mientras Arthur era levantado en brazos por el estadounidense.

- Lo siento aru~ – Se puso en pie.

- ¡Aniki~! ¡Tus pechos son míos~! – Grito al ver a su querido Yao.

- ¡Aiya~! – Corrió para proteger sus pechos de surcoreanos acosadores.

- ¡El Hero te salvo! Ha ha ha – Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto del inglés.

- ¡Suéltame gordo emancipado! – Lo zarandeó sin bajarse de los brazos del estadounidense.

- Tensión sexual… – Susurraron Hungría y Japón tomando fotos de la pareja.

- ¡Que hermoso! ¡Parecen un matrimonio! – Sonrió Francis al ver ese par pelear.

El inglés furioso se le fue encima al francés, este logro esquivarlo y salió corriendo mientras mordía su pañuelo dramáticamente. En su carrera se _llevaron por delante*_ a varias naciones como Bolivia, Turquía, Colombia, Romano, El salvador, Bielorrusia, Nicaragua, Hungría entre otros desatando una persecución en masa hacia Francia.

- Se supone que deben darnos el ejemplo – Bufo molesta la guatemalteca observando a una gran cantidad de países incluyendo a su familia se _agarraban de las greñas*_ peor que niños de preescolar.

**…..**

En otro lado de la sala.

El candado de la puerta de entrada cedió después de dos _plomazos*_ de la grandiosa arma del grandioso Prusia. Los ahí reunidos gritaron de alegría que fue opacada por los gritos e insultos de las naciones que no tan lejos de ahí se daban hasta con la silla. Gilbert sonrió autosuficiente sintiéndose un dios. Allistor de una certera patada mando a volar la puerta, no estaba para protocolos.

- Separémonos y avisen si encuentran algo – Ordeno María alejándose.

Los demás se dispersaron sin replicar. José María e Iván se quedaron completamente solos a mitad del pasillo…

- ¿Cómo has estado mi vida? – Coloco sus brazos en el cuello del otro.

- No tan feliz como en este momento da – Hizo un puchero.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto y recibió un asentimiento del ruso. – Entonces hagamos que sea mejor – Acerco sus labios a los contrarios y los unió en un beso. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron.

- Vamos o se pondrán histéricos – Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a buscar lo indispensable para una fiesta.

Después de tanto caminar se encontraron con una habitación de la cual despedía una corriente helada debajo de la puerta. Rusia con la ayuda de su grifo rompió la cerradura y una parte de la puerta. En cuanto rozo con sus dedos la cerradura, la puerta cayó a sus pies.

- _¡A la bestia!* _ – Observo toda la habitación estaba llena de estantes con bebidas alcohólicas. No había visto tal cantidad desde su cumpleaños.

- Debemos avisar a los demás da – Por más fuertes que fueran no lograrían llevar tal cantidad hasta la sala de la ONU.

- Cuida el tesoro… ¡_Voy que vuelo!*_ – José María regreso sobre sus pasos buscando a los demás.

Encontró a Jorge, Francisco, Martín, Luciano, Miguel, Allistor, los hermanos del escoses entre otros y les informo sobre el gran descubrimiento. Siguió su camino hasta ver a Gilbert y Matías discutiendo sobre si la cerveza alemana era mejor que la cerveza danesa… todos saben que la mejor es la cerveza que se hace en México.

- ¡Muchachos! – Los llamo con un grito pero nada que le hacían caso.

- ¡Cerveza danesa!

- ¡Cerveza alemana!

Opto por una oferta que no podían rechazar.

- ¡Cerveza gratis!

- ¡¿Dónde?! – Ante la palabra mágica ambas naciones dejaron de pelear y le exigieron la ubicación de esa cerveza.

Todos entraron como huracanes a la habitación quedándose sorprendidos al ver el espacio lleno de alcohol… ¡Era un sueño!

Jorge se acerco al ruso quien con ayuda de su inseparable grifo acababa de romper los vidrios de los estantes con vodka. Empezaron a guardar en cajas las botellas de whisky, vodka, cerveza, tequila, bourbon, ron, vino y todo el licor que podías desear. Brasil, Ecuador y Cuba saludaron de mano a la nación euroasiática en cambio los demás dieron un seco "Buenas tardes" guardando las distancias.

- ¡La cara que pondrá el Yankee cuando vea sus estantes destrozados! – Le dio una palmada en la espalda al país euroasiático.

- No tenía las llaves – Sonrió sin culpa.

Se escucho el sonido de un vidrio roto caer, todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Allistor con una silla en las manos y un estante lleno de whisky.

- ¿Esto no es contra la ley? – Pregunto el ecuatoriano viendo a sus compañeros saquear los estantes.

- Niet – Siguió rompiendo estantes para tener más vodka.

- Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso – Siguió guardando el tequila en la caja.

- El anfitrión paga – Repuso Gilbert abriendo una cerveza.

- Esto sí es Tequila – Sonrió al tener entre sus manos la marca de su tequila favorito.

- El gordo de las hamburguesas tiene buen gusto – Sobre sus brazos descansaban tres cajas del mejor whisky.

- Necesitaremos mucha ayuda – Suspiro el cubano al imaginarse el trabajo que sería llevar tal cantidad de alcohol.

**…..**

Los bálticos disfrutaban de un almuerzo delicioso y lleno de paz con los nórdicos. Todos estaban platicando amenamente ajenos a la pelea de los demás, pero su tranquilidad se vio rota cuando el francés intento manosear a Tino y a Emil desatando la ira vikinga del noruego y el sueco. Mientras Finlandia intentaba evitar que Suecia matara a Francia, Emil viéndose solo se despidió de los bálticos y aprovecho para escabullirse a la zona de la familia asiática.

- Oigan han notado que el señor Rusia actúa más extraño que de costumbre – Pregunto el lituano a sus compañeros.

- Desde que el señor José María es su pareja ha cambiado un poco – Respondió el estonio comiendo el postre.

- Es cierto pero no es a lo que me refiero… desde hace más de mes el señor Rusia no para de dar vueltas encerrado en su habitación por horas, hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja, suspira mucho, no nos castiga tanto…

- Ósea Liet como que el ruso extraña a México, eso es todo – Interrumpió el polaco limpiando la mejilla del lituano con una servilleta rosa con bordados de ponis.

- En realidad está esperando que bajemos la guardia para asesinarnos cruelmente – Tembló el letón.

- Esperemos que Feliks tenga razón, así cuando vea al señor José María no se acuerde de nuestra existencia – Hablo el estonio guardando sus cosas.

Era cierto cada vez que el mexicano visitaba al ruso, este se olvidaba de las presencias de los bálticos la mayor parte del tiempo y solo les prestaba la mínima atención cuando necesitaba que fueran a dejar papeleo a la oficina o algún otro servicio.

- Bueno chicos tengo que hablar con Katya nos vemos al rato – Se puso en pie avanzando hacia la ucraniana.

No muy lejos de ahí un ruso andaba en busca de los bálticos, gracias a su gran altura pudo localizarlos sin problemas. Se acerco y cuando estuvo atrás de ellos los saludo, haciendo temblar al trió.

- ¡El demonio viene por mi alma! – Grito el letón llorando.

- ¡Letonia! – Sintieron que el alma se les caía al piso.

Para su fortuna el ruso no les dio una paliza con su grifo, tal vez porque había mucha gente, aun así todos estaban entretenidos en la pelea intercontinental que nadie escucharía sus gritos de agonía.

- Señor Rusia ¿Cómo ha estado? – Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

- Excelente da – Su sonrisa se volvió amenazante.

- Se le ofrece algo señor – Se acomodo los lentes con una mano temblorosa.

- Necesito su ayuda… síganme – Se dio media vuelta y con paso firme avanzo hacia la salida.

Las naciones bálticas siguieron al ruso sin protestar y con total resignación. Habían entendido a lo largo de su existencia que es mejor obedecer a Rusia o no saldrían vivos.

**…..**

En algún lugar del edificio…

Mientras los demás festejaban haber encontrado una mina de alcohol, otro grupo estaba al borde de la desesperación pues no encontraban algo realmente útil para la pachanga. María vio una puerta con un letrero…

- Equipo de sonido del Hero – Sonrió macabramente para después de una patada mandar a volar la puerta.

Se asomo hacia adentro encontrando un gran estéreo, varios micrófonos, cables, extensiones y enormes bocinas.

- ¡Muchachos! – Llamo a su familia junto a otras naciones para transportar todo el equipo a la sala.

**…..**

La sala ahora estaba en calma gracias a Vash quien puso orden con la ayuda de su adorada e inseparable escopeta. La barra de bebidas quedo a cargo de ambas Irlandas y Escocia. La coordinación del equipo de sonido corrió a cargo de Estonia y Letonia como su asistente. Los presentadores de números musicales…

- ¡Hola gente bonita! – La colombiana saludo enviando un beso al público.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – Respondió el público hermoso.

- Soy Catalina y tendré el honor de ser su presentadora – Recibió aplausos. – Pido un aplauso a quien el día de hoy será mi compañero en esta agradable labor.

Las luces bajaron a media luz mientras una silueta subía al escenario cantando…

.

_Cuando era chico yo tuve una sorpresa_

_Al descubrir que en mi todo era belleza_

_No me resigno a que toda mi hermosura_

_Dentro de un tiempo se vaya a la basura_

_Soy tan hermoso ya lo ven_

_Soy tan precioso yo lo se_

_Soy primoroso, bello, lindo_

_Soy grandioso_

_Soy exquisito yo lo se_

_Soy tan bonito miren bien_

_Y escuchen esto_

_Soy sencillo y soy mod… [1]_

.

- ¡Tenias que ser tu! – Aventó su sartén a la cabeza del albino interrumpiendo la presentación del albino ocasionándole un _chichón*_ en la cabeza.

- ¡Hola gente no tan grandiosa como el grandioso yo! – Sonrió al público. – Soy el grandioso Gilbert y siéntanse honrados de tenerme como su presentador.

- Bruder… – Murmuro en pleno :facepalm:

- No tienes remedio – Suspiro con ligera molestia el austriaco mientras saboreaba un trozo de strudel.

Hubo aplausos de los latinos, Feliciano y el resto de Bad Friends Trió y una parte del público lo abucheo. La húngara arrojo otro sartén a Gilbert quien cayó desmayado en el escenario.

- ¡Elizabetha! – Gritaron Alemania y Austria corriendo al escenario para verificar que no se quedarían sin hermano y sin pareja respectivamente.

La colombiana solo suspiro viendo que a ella le tocaría dirigir sola el programa en lo que Gilbert se recuperaba.

- Esperamos que disfruten este tema – Dio una señal al estonio. – ¡A bailar se ha dicho! – Grito tratando de infundir entusiasmo.

.

_No te asombre si te digo lo que fuiste_

_Un ingrato con mi pobre corazón_

_Porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros_

_Alumbraron el camino de otro amor [2]_

_._

- ¡A bailar se ha dicho! – Luciano con una sonrisa arrastro a Sebastián.

- ¡Vamos a sacarle brillo a la pista! – María jalo a Catalina a la pista.

La mayoría saco a bailar a sus parejas y quienes estaban solteros se conseguían bailarín en ese mismo momento y quien sabe con un poco de suerte hasta se despiden de la soltería.

**…..**

Antonio y Francis corrieron a auxiliar a su amigo caído en la batalla de la vida. Junto a Ludwing tomaron al prusiano de ambos brazos y lo sentaron alejado de la gente.

- Quédate donde estas – Ordeno el alemán a su hermano quien obedeció. – Voy por el botiquín – Se alejo el alemán.

- Gilbo ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – Le mostro el signo de amor y paz.

- Te encuentras bien ve~ – Estaba muy preocupado por el albino.

- Estoy bien Ita-chan – Sonrió como siempre.

- ¡Oh mon ami! – Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la marca del sartén en la frente del albino.

- Déjame ver ese golpe – Le quito la mano de la cabeza para revisar el golpe.

- No te preocupes señorito, no es nada para el asombroso yo kesesese~ – Rápidamente se puso en pie, aparento que no había pasado nada y regreso al escenario haciendo oídos sordos a las exclamaciones de su familia.

- Damas, caballeros… – Comenzó Gilbert sonriendo.

- ¡e Inglaterra! – Martín grito desde la pista.

- ¡Blody hell! ¡Me las pagaras! – Había entendido la indirecta… ¡Porque dudaban de su caballerosidad!... esto es la guerra.

- Ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban… – La colombiana miro a todos sonriendo.

- Desde las pampas de Martín… – Pronuncio con tono burlón el grandioso Prusia.

- ¡Como que desde mis _pompas*_ Boludo! – Espeto furioso.

- ¡Se refiere a las Pampas Argentinas! – Manuel le grito dándole un zape.

- ¡Manu! – Hizo un puchero gracioso.

- ¡Desde Argentina la cumbia que puso a bailar a toda Latinoamérica…! – Comenzó Catalina creando el suspenso.

- Y al mundo… – Siguió Gilbert sonriendo.

- ¡La cumbia del garrote!... – Anunciaron Catalina y Gilbert al unisonó haciéndole una señal a Edward.

.

_Aun preocupada porque a mi negrita,_

_Algo le pasaba, no sabía qué hacer_

_Fui a ver a mi doctor_

_Y entonces le explique_

_Que cuando me acercaba se ponía de espalda [3]_

_._

- ¡Vamos a _mover el esqueleto*_ Manu! – Argentina arrastro a su pareja a la pista.

El argentino de vez en cuando mandaba miradas que decían "¡Este chileno es mío, deja de míralo o te cago a palos!" a quienes se fijaban en su pareja, en especial a cierto francés pervertido y a un inglés que se creía un caballero.

**…..**

En un rincón de la sala…

- Noru~ ¡Vamos a bailar! – Un hiperactivo danés puso su mejor sonrisa.

- Déjame en paz Anko – Suspiró, lo único que quería era irse a su casa.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas! Noru~ – Puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

El noruego solo le dio una mirada de fastidio y siguió vigilando que ningún francés atentara contra la pureza de su tierno hermanito. Matías siguió intentando mil y un maneras de convencer a Lukas de salir a bailar con él… ¡El Rey del Norte no se rendiría!

**…..**

Después de bajar nuevamente del escenario al prusiano, tuvieron que agarrarlo entre Antonio, Ludwing y Francis para que Roderich pudiera curarlo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Elizabetha? – Pregunto el austriaco puesto que dudaba que la húngara actuara así sin motivo.

- Chicos pueden traerme agua – Dijo el prusiano a sus amigos quienes captaron la indirecta.

- Vámonos Italia – Se llevo a su pareja a la barra de bebidas, se le antojo una cerveza.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta – Increpo cuando los demás se habían alejado.

Gilbert se quedo en silencio unos segundos para después echarse al hombro a Roderich y correr hacia la salida.

**…..**

Cuatro pisos más arriba…

José María e Iván después de asegurarse que todos estaban entretenidos, se escaparan hacia el baño o sala más cercana, lo que encontraran primero. Había pasado más de tres meses sin sentir sus pieles fundiéndose en una y la abstinencia los estaba matando. Tan solo entrar y ambos se lanzaron a los labios del otro, no se besaban se devoraban los labios con pasión, deseo, lujuria y sobre todo amor. México se separo de esos labios con sabor a vodka…

- Espera – Señalo con la mirada la puerta.

El ruso entendió y atranco la puerta de la sala con ayuda de su grifo.

- ¿En que estábamos? – Lo jalo de la bufanda y le sonrió coqueto.

El ruso ataco de nuevo los labios del mexicano mientras terminaba de arrancarle la camisa para comenzar a explorar territorio mexicano.

**…..**

Había recibido respuestas negativas de parte del noruego, estaba cayendo poco a poco en la desesperación, incluso había pensado en pedirle un consejo al sueco y a Tino cuando se dio cuenta que el islandés intercambiaba miraditas con cierto hongkonés que estaba al otro lado de la pista sin que Lukas se diera cuenta.

- Noru ~ – El noruego volteo a verlo con su típico póker face – ¿Bailas con el Rey del Norte de Europa? – Pregunto con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para Lukas si se negaba.

- … – Volteo a seguir vigilando que nadie se acercara al islandés.

- ¡El Rey del Norte de Europa va a bailar con … – El danés se dio media vuelta intentando llamar la atención de su pareja.

- Ta-san… – Iba advertir al danés del aura que empezaba a emanar de Lukas pero fue interrumpido por el sueco.

- ¡Me voy a bailar con Is! – El aludido ni tuvo tiempo de negarse cuando Matías lo arrastro hacia la pista.

El rostro del noruego se transformo y salto dispuesto a matar a su pareja por osar raptar a su hermanito pero con tan mala suerte que terminó llevándose por delante a un italiano tsundere y perdió el rastro de su difunto novio. Sin pedir una disculpa siguió su búsqueda.

- ¡Figlio di puttana! – Le grito rojo de coraje.

- Lovi pareces un tomatito _fusososo~ _ – Un sonriente español le pellizco las mejillas.

De un manotazo se quito esas manos de su rostro y se alejo del español, bueno al menos lo intento...

- ¡Antonio bastardo deja de seguirme! – Le regalo un cabezazo y salió corriendo.

- ¡Lovi~! ¡Baila conmigo! – La nación de la pasión corría tras su amado con una sonrisa más estúpida de la normal al parecer del italiano.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Información.

**Pachanga:** Fiesta.

**Llevar por delante: **Atropellar a una persona.

**Agarraban de las greñas:** Pelear.

**Plomazos:** Disparos.

**¡A la bestia!:** Exclamación que denota sorpresa.

**Voy que vuelo:** Voy rápido.

**Chichón:** Abultamiento que sale en el cuerpo a consecuencia de un golpe.

**Pompas:** Trasero.

**Mover el esqueleto:** Bailar.

**Canciones.**

[1] México: Soy tan precioso – Mauricio Garcés.

[2] Colombia: Amor de mis amores – Margarita la diosa de la cumbia.

[3] Argentina: Cumbia del garrote – Los del garrote.

No es tan para saberlo ni yo para andar de chismosa pero… ¡Este capítulo no se dejaba terminar el muy hijo de p**a!

Es el capitulo mas el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida… ¡Enserio!

¿Noruega cometerá homicidio? ¿Qué planea el danés?

¿Lograra España bailar con Romano?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

México: ¡Dejen reviews o los sacrificare a Quetzalcoalt!


End file.
